Escóndete Conmigo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como el amor tiene alas, si no lo aprovechaste en su momento, nadie dice que podrá volver, jugar con el aprecio de las personas puede convertirse en tu peor aliado. Y cuando ese amor prefiere esconderse y alejarse de todo, significa que ya esta iniciando el vuelo... Escóndete conmigo, es en si, un amor o solo una película más, que nos toco vivir.


**Fic**

**GF2019**

**ALSS**

**Escóndete conmigo**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

La gran actriz y modelo Candy Crawford, estaba cansada de un proyecto que acababa de finalizar, las negociaciones con su representante, su coprotagonista, sobre todo los productores y directores de la nueva película, no la dejaban ni un instante. Ya había finalizado y había cumplido, lo único que deseaban era continuar con la farsa de que su compañero era su pareja sentimental y que, hasta haber finalizado el estreno, ellos debían continuar juntos.

El Actor no le incomodaba estar luciéndose con su hermosa compañera, ella tampoco lo veía mal, solo que la chica en turno del actor, ya le cobraba celos constantes y los amores escondidos entre esa pareja, no eran de su agrado, pues no deseaba ser mal tercio. El colmo fue que los sorprendía en su camerino teniendo relaciones y eso fue bastante incomodo, pues los escandalosos ruidos de la pareja eran mencionados confundiendo a ella con la novia en turno y el actor.

\- Esto no puede seguir así, mi reputación quedará por los suelos.

\- Vamos Candy, todas las chicas se mueren por estar en tu lugar, si deseas, podríamos… escaparnos solos.

\- ¡Basta Terry! Esto ya no puede ser. Lo mejor es que me vaya por un tiempo a casa, y por favor, no me visites.

Candy había estado ilusionada con el actor desde que comenzó el rodaje, pero las damas que lo asediaban ya habían hecho mucho daño y el actor no podía hacerlas incomodar, era parte de su contrato, pero el rebelde actor no podía evitar ser seducido no una muchas veces por cuanta chica estuviera cerca y deseara pasar un rato sin compromiso con él. A todas les daba un espacio en su corazón. Su fama de don juan, mujeriego y playboy, no estaba nada errada, realmente era muy atractivo, pero definitivamente no estaba en sus planes compartir los sentimientos con demasiadas chicas al mismo tiempo, simplemente al haber firmado ese contrato lo había dejado en una posición difícil y con tener contentos a todos, el ganaba lo suficiente para que se le diera el tratamiento costoso a su madre y que dejaran en paz a su padre por un supuesto robo que no había cometido y que a la fecha aun no podían soltarlo, para que pudiera así ayudarlo.

Candy por su parte, tratando de escaparse de los paparazis, se iba escondida y salía de la ciudad, al campo, a donde fuera, pero ya no más tiempo soportando esa situación.

Tomaba un auto rentado, que entregaría en otro lugar, de ahí tomaría otro y posterior otro más, sin embargo, para los genios del seguimiento, eso era muy fácil. Hasta que ya no podía continuar escondiéndose y la tenían rodeada. Un auto descapotable estaba ahí, esta se subía en la parte trasera, esperaba a que los reporteros ya no pudieran encontrarla, sin embargo, el dueño del auto llegaba, al ver tantas personas subía de inmediato a su auto y escapaba del lugar, sin darse cuenta del polizón que iba tras su asiento, tomaba carretera. Una hora más tarde, cargaba gasolina y ella con su gabardina se cubría.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?

\- Lo siento, necesitaba escapar.

Al ver el jovial rostro, no pudo evitar saber quien era la joven. Con media sonrisa agregaba el chofer,

\- Si desea la puedo llevar con su novio.

\- No, por favor. Nunca más con nadie más. Solo necesito salir lejos, ya no puedo continuar en el trabajo. Necesito aire fresco, requiero esconderme un poco. Perdone que me haya subido a su auto.

\- Todavía no se levante, hay personas en la gasolinera. Me preocupa su novio, estará muy triste.

\- Realmente no es mi novio, es solo actuación, créame, soy en lo último que estará pensando ahora.

\- Bien, la llevaré a donde usted quiera, saldré por la carretera y la dejare en, el autobús, el aeropuerto o donde guste.

\- Habrá algún lugar que pueda rentar y que este lejos de la ciudad. ¡El campo por ejemplo!

\- Usted extrañaría las comodidades.

\- No nací en cuna de oro. Puedo arreglármelas, traigo efectivo, solo con comida y agua, un lugar donde dormir, me será genial por un tiempo.

\- Bueno, también salía al campo, así que no veo que sea un problema. Además, hay un par de habitaciones donde me alojare y usted puede tener un poco de privacidad y yo la mía.

\- Gracias, no se arrepentirá de haberme ayudado.

Albert no podía creer su suerte, primero era la chica más hermosa que había conocido en pantalla, luego había visto varias de sus películas, siempre tan valiente y ahora lo demostraba en la vida real, estaba escapando y para mejor de todo, le confirmaba lo que sospechaba, no era novia de ese actor. Solo era actuación.

\- No soy fanático, sin embargo, he visto sus películas.

\- Espero no haberte decepcionado.

\- ¡Jamás! Creo que acabas de hacerlo realidad, sales tan valiente, luchadora y fuerte, a pesar de ser…

\- ¿frágil?

\- Iba a decir bajita.

\- Subiré la capota del auto, para que puedas salir de ahí y tomar asiento sin ser vista.

\- Gracias, realmente ya tenía entumecidas las piernas.

El viaje fue relajado, el bolso decía que no traía mucho equipaje, pero lo cierto es que escucharla era todo un deleite, era como si hubiera salido el genio de la lampara maravillosa y le hubiese concedido el placer de conocerla. Cada detalle de su rostro, de sus manos y hasta de su forma de expresarse, era divina. Por eso es por lo que hacía películas, porque fascinaba a muchos de los que la observaban.

En el departamento del actor, una llamada recibía,

\- Si diga.

\- Terrance, soy Richard.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Gracias hijo, ya todo estará bien, ya estoy libre y… fuera de sospechas. ¿Dime como esta tu madre?

\- La lleve fuera del país, la bala no alcanzó el corazón. Sin embargo…

La pausa y hacía que el padre se alarmara y gritara - ¡No!

\- Papá, mi madre esta bien, es solo que, esta en tratamiento. Iré por ti.

\- No hijo, ya supe todo lo que tuviste que hacer, no puedo separarte de tu trabajo sin… meterte en problemas, cuida a esa chica, me cae bien. Estuvo aquí y me ayudo a encontrarte, me dijo todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Si. Es la mujer más hermosa y simpática que he visto, me encantará que sea mi nuera.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Ella me dijo como fue que acepto ser actriz, estaba enamorada desde que te conoció y… cuando se enteró que habías aceptado el trato, solo para ayudarnos, dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de ti y que yo también lo estaría.

Terry recordaba la decepción que el había causado haber estado con esa chica en su camerino, haberla hecho molestar tantas veces, cuando realmente no había tenido relaciones con esas chicas, solo las había seducido. Pero verla furiosa, celosa y ahora saberla enamorada de él, lo hacía sentir, tonto. Quería darle celos, y hacerla enojar era comprobar que ella lo apreciaba, tenía que buscarla, hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

En otra parte lejos de la ciudad, el auto se estacionaba en un acantilado, donde las montañas y los valles lucían su esplendor, ella dormía en el auto, confiada y cubierta con la chaqueta de él. Al verla, le daba ternura, el se estiraba al haber estado manejando tantas horas.

\- Despierta dormilona, mira eso, estoy seguro de que no querrás perdértelo.

Candy con flojera abría un ojo, sacaba la lengua y sonreía, haciendo que el la viera con mayor admiración. Luego lo imitaba y salía del auto, notando la belleza espectacular frente a ella, un resbalón y casi caía cerca del acantilado, pero el la jalaba y la abrazaba pegándola a su cuerpo.

\- Ten cuidado.

Quedaron tan cerca, que ambos se miraban uno al otro, como si fuera una escena de cine, el le acariciaba el rostro delicado y ella unía más su rostro a la carica de su mano libre, respondiendo,

\- Gracias, soy un muy torpe.

\- No. Eres muy hermosa, debí tener mas cuidado al estacionarme. Sin soltarla y aun abrazándola ella lo tomaba de la cintura viendo las coloridas montañas y suspirando ante la libertad que había extrañado por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Es tan bello!

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Deseando completar muchos nuevos fic y posterior continuarlos y finalizarlos, **

**tus comentarios, motivación y apoyo es muy importante, mil gracias **

**Un sincero Abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
